Unfair
by Kuroya-kun
Summary: "Taukah kau, cinta itu lebih kuat dari segalanya, bahkan menyeramkan. Cinta bisa membuat seseorang bahagia, tapi kadang cinta juga bisa menghancurkan hati rapuh seseorang. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi, cinta itu menakutkan, ne Aominecchi?" Slight OOC, Yaoi, Aokise


Huwaah-! Sudah lama nggak update fic nih, Kuro banyak pr sih. Penyiksaan dari sekolah secara tidak langsung. Tapi mumpung lagi liburan bentar, Kuro sempat-sempatin bikin ni Fic. Tiba-tiba aja kepengen buat AoKise, karna lagi demen Hurt/Comfort. Kuro buat aja deh~

Silahkan dinikmati deh, Fic nya Kuro. Karna ini pertama kalinya Kuro nulis Fandom ini. Jangan terlalu keras ya sama Kuro OvO)/

'_Italic' _menyatakan 'pemikiran' dan **'bold**' menyatakan **'penekanan dalam kalimat'**

Enjoy~

.

Summary: "Taukah kau, cinta itu lebih kuat dari segalanya, bahkan menyeramkan. Cinta bisa membuat seseorang bahagia, tapi kadang cinta juga bisa menghancurkan hati rapuh seseorang. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi, cinta itu menakutkan, ne Aominecchi?"

Warning: Yaoi pairing, means boyxboy. OOCness, Typo(e)s, Gaje everywhere O#O)/

Pairings: Aokise (one-sided). Mentioned KagaKuro

Rating: T (for some certain thing)

Genre: Angst/Hurt/comfort

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi (c) Kuroko no Basuke (Kalau yang buat Kuro, ceritanya pasti amburadul /plak)

**.**

**Unfair**

**.**

"_Ohayou _Aominecchi~!"

Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai emas yang bersinar terang layaknya mentari kepada mantan timnya di SMP dulu, seorang pria dengan rambut _navy blue_ dan kulit _tan_ yang nggak _syncrhon_ sama sekali.

"Berisik, Kise"

Jawab –lebih tepatnya bentak- si pria _tan_ kepada si model pirang. Semua orang pasti tau dia, terutama para gadis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, model tampan yang masih menduduki bangku SMA, Kise Ryouta. Hah, beruntung sekali dia memiliki wajah tampan dan rambut pirang yang hampir membuat semua lelaki iri padanya.

Yah, semua orang. Kecuali temannya satu ini, Aomine Daiki. Mantan angkatan satu timnya dulu di Teiko. Hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang dengan santainya meminta maaf tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah melempar kepala sang model dengan bola basket dulu. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa Kise menyukai basket. Dan juga, Aominelah orang pertama yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berebar kencang tanpa sebab. Dan membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah jika mereka terlalu dekat.

Sepertinya kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Benar, benar. Kise Ryouta telah jatuh cinta kepada rekannya ini, Aomine Daiki. Tapi sayang, yang bersangkutan tidak menyadari hal sepenting ini. Bahkan temannya yang lain sudah tahu dan diam-diam mengucapkan "Berusahalah, Kise" pada si pirang. Benar-benar _dense_ ya pria satu ini.

"Aominecchi seharusnya menungguku! Bukannya malah berjalan lebih cepat! Dasar Ahomine!"

Jawab Kise yang akhirnya berhasil mengejar Aomine. Dengan _pout_ nya dia menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, diiringi dengan dengusan pelan. Dilain pihak Aomine dengan santai kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Kise sudah memaklumi temannya yang satu ini kok.

"Sudahlah, kau ini berisik sekali"

Jawabnya dengan nada malas. Sudah cukup dia menjalani harinya yang menyebalkan ini dengan cerpikan bibir cerewet Satsuki yang sama berisiknya dengan Kise saat ini. Walau begitu, Kise sepertinya tak ambil pusing dengan ini dan terus bercerita panjang lebar tentang apapun yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini.

Bahkan ketika terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Aomine sudah lama memperhatikan seseorang, tapi Kise tak bisa menyuarakan tanggapannya yang satu ini kan? Kise sudah lama tau, kalau Aomine mulai memperhatikan Ace dari Seirin, Kagami Taiga namanya. Bagaimana Kise bisa tahu? Yah kita mulai saja dari porsi _one-on-one_ Kise dan Aomine yang semakin hari semakin berkurang, bahkan hampir tak pernah.

Belum lagi Aomine yang semakin sering mengajak Kagami _one-on-one_. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, ketika secara tidak sengaja Kise melihat mereka berdua sedang _one-on-one bukan, _yang membuat Kise tersakiti bukan karena mereka _one-on-one_ tanpa dirinya, melainkan apa yang tengah terjadi di tengah lapangan basket itu. Mereka...

.

Berciuman...

.

'_Aah... Rasanya seperti mau mati... '_

_._

Rintih Kise dalam hatinya ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Kise tak pernah menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Entah karena takut atau karena marah. Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka pun mulai sering terlihat bersama. Kise sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dia hanya tersenyum, menyembunyikan semuanya dengan senyuman yang telah lama dilatihnya sebagai model.

Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi bahkan Murasakibara hanya menatap sang model dengan tatapan bingung. Masing-masing berpikir 'Kau baik-baik saja, Kise-kun..?' atau 'Kau kenapa, 'nodayo?' atau 'Kise-chin?' atau bahkan 'Ada apa denganmu Ryouta?'. Tapi tak satu pun menyuarakan pendapatnya karena mereka menyadari Kise menyembunyikan sesuatu –yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui- dibalik senyuman itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroko mendatangi Kise dan mengajaknya makan di tempat yang sudah familiar dengan mereka, _Maji Burger_. Kuroko langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi tentang hubungan Kise dan Aomine. Kise hanya tersenyum, terlihat jelas sebagai senyum yang dipaksakan di mata Kuroko, dan sekali lagi, dia tak menyuarakannya.

"Aominecchi memang tidak memilihku, Kurokocchi..."

Kalimat itu hanya terdengar sebatas bisikan, tapi untunglah terdengar oleh Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk, sedikit terlintas senyum tipis di mulutnya, dia pun menatap Kise

"Kise-kun, jangan salah sangka dulu."

Adalah jawaban Kuroko untuk pertanyaan Kise yang tak tersuarakan. Kise yang mematung akhirnya menatap Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menganguk dan kembali menyeruput _Vanilla shake_ kesukaannya. Kise terdiam, dia tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, mengangkat _Chocolate Shake_ miliknya dan berkata

"Kurokocchi jahat, bisa tersenyum disaat nasibku yang suram begini~"

Mendengar nada ceria dari kalimat Kise. Kuroko tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dari wajahnya, akhirnya Kise yang lama muncul kembali.

"Jahat itu jika aku tertawa, Kise-kun."

Jawaban singkat Kuroko yang berhasil mengeluarkan _tawa asli_ dari Kise. Mereka berdua tertawa sepanjang jalan pulang. Menikmati kebersamaan seorang pria polos dan pria dengan kisah cinta yang menyesakkan. Menyebalkan jika diingat-ingat, tapi disisi lain menimbulkan sebuah titik bahagia yang tak tergantikan. Keberadaan teman disaat kau susah, itulah teman sejati, bukan?

.

.

Kise tengah berjalan bersama Aomine menuju taman kota, tempat reuni mantan _Kiseki no Sedai_ nanti. Jalan bersama ini hanya kebetulan Kise bertemu Aomine. Hanya kebetulan saja, Kise itu walau sangat sangat mencintai Aomine, tapi maaf dia bukan _stalker_ terima kasih.

Belakangan ini Kise mendengar bahwa ada pertengkaran antara Kagami dan Aomine, itulah akibatnya jika menyatukan dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala. Sepertinya mulai ada retakan diantara hubungan mereka, dan Kise sangat berharap kalau dia bisa menyusup dan menggantikan posisi Kagami di hati Aomine. Yah, Kise hanya akan menunggu, berapa lama pun waktu yang diperlukan. Kise akan menunggu.

Mungkin bagi Aomine, Kise hanyalah anak manja menyebalkan yang tak tau untung. Tapi sesungguhnya, cinta Kise pada Aomine itu tulus. Karena Aomine adalah cinta pertamanya. Berbeda dengan Aomine yang sudah tak diketahui ini sudah cinta nya yang keberapa. Satu hal yang Kise catat dalam otaknya, Aomine itu orangnya cepat bosan. Sekali dia bosan, dia akan mencari hal yang lebih menyenangkan.

Mungkin itu yang sedang terjadi diantara Aomine dan Kagami. Sudahlah, hidup itu hanya perlu dijalani, waktu tak bisa diulang, hanya bisa disesali dan terus berlalu.

.

.

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di tempat pertemuan. Tanpa disadari semuanya tengah berkumpul. Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, Himuro, Akashi, Furihata. Loh kok? Semuanya berpasangan ya? Atau Kise yang salah lihat? Kalau Kagami ikut, kenapa Kagami tidak bersama Aomine? Apa maksudnya ini?

Sepertinya kebingungan Kise terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Lihat saja, semua orang tengah melihat dia dengan sedikit tawa (_smirk _buat Akashi) terlukiskan diwajahnya. Kise membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi Kagami lebih cepat

"Oi Kise, buang stres mu jauh-jauh! Nanti kau menularkannya pada yang lain!"

Bentak Kagami yang diiringi dengan anggukan dari Kuroko. Kise memringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kuroko. Kuroko menatap datar padanya, berkata 'nanti kuceritakan' padanya. Kise hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mou~ Kagamicchi jangan kejam ne~ Model itu dilarang stress~"

Terdengar jelas nada manja dari suara Kise. Semuanya hanya tertawa kecil, sedikit lega karena Kise yang lama sudah kembali. Mereka berjalan bersama, beriringan, tertawa, bercerita tentang hidupnya, bahkan ada yang bermain gunting dan hanya mendengarkan. Walau begitu mereka senang, karena hanya dengan bersama saja, mereka merasa lebih baik, lebih hidup.

"Kagamicchi tidak sama Aominecchi?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kise secaa tidak sengaja sukses membuat Kagami dan Aomine berhadapan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Kise? Ada hubungan apa aku dan** Aho**mine ini?! Kau mau kuhajar hah?!"

"Enak saja kau, **Baka**gami! Kau yang ada hubungan apa denganku!"

"Kau mau kuhajar juga, **Ahomine**?!"

"Kuhajar kau duluan, **Bakagami**!"

Dan pertempuran pun akhirnya dihentikan oleh aura gelap dari Kuroko dan gunting terbang dari Akashi. Aomine dan Kagami akhirnya saling buang muka dan berjalan berjauhan, seperti akan terserang virus saja. Kise yang melihat ini semakin bingung dan akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya dengan Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi-"

Dan perkataan Kise terpotong oleh getaran yang berasal dari _handphone_nya. Dia membukanya dan melihat sebuah e-mail baru di _inbox_.

'_Kurokocchi?!'_

Kise menatap Kuroko, tapi Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Kise, yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya memilih untuk membuka e-mail itu dan membacanya

.

_To: Kise-kun_

_Subject: Salah paham_

_Kise-kun, Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun tidak pacaran. Mereka hanya mendiskusikan sesuatu yang lumayan... privat. Dan sekarang Kagami-kun bersama ku._

_._

_Shock._ Kise membiarkan mulutnya jatuh bebas ketika membaca e-mail ini. '_Jadi..Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi...' _Tiba-tiba saja Kise berlari kearah Kuroko dan memeluknya

"Huwaaaaaaaaa... Kurokocchiiiiiii... Kenapa tak memberitahuku!? Selamat Kurokocchi!"

Kise berteriak sekeras-kerasnya diiringi dengan tetesan airmata. Memeluk Kuroko sekuat yang dia bisa. Sampai akhirnya Kagami turun tangan untuk melepaskannya dari Kuroko.

"Ah maaf Kagamicchi~ Habisnya Kurokocchi itu imut sekali~~"

Kise berkata sambil _wink-wink_ nggak jelas pada Kagami. Kagami yang menyadari pesan Kise akhirnya nge_blush_ parah. Wajahnya memerah hingga kuping. Kise tertawa melihatnya dan yang lainnya pun akhirnya ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

Selesai sudah reuni mereka, masing-masing menuju rumahnya didampingi kekasih tercinta. Akashi dengan Furihata (yang sebenarnya dipaksa), Murasakibara didampingi kekasihnya yang selalu perhatian Himuro, Midorima dengan Takao yang tidak henti-hentinya memohon untuk membiarkannya menginap malam ini, Kuroko yang tangannya sekarang sedang dipegang dengan Kagami yang _blush_nya semakin parah, dan yang terakhir ini, bukan sepasang kekasih sebenarnya, melainkan sepasang orang yang menyukai dan disukai.

Perjalanan Aomine dan Kise sangat sepi, dan merupakan hal yang tak wajar karna Kise itu cerewet. Jadi Aomine yang biasanya malas, sekarang mencoba memulai percakapan

"Kau tumben diam, kenapa?"

Kise menatap Aomine kagum. Tumben sekali dia menanyakan tentang Kise. Sebuah mukjizat!

"Hee~? Aominecchi khawatir denganku ne~?"

Jawab Kise dengan nada _tease_ terdengar jelas dikalimatnya. Aomine hanya mendengus dan berjalan lebih cepat

"Kau menyebalkan, menjauh sana"

Walau Kise tertawa, tapi sesungguhnya itu menyakitkan. Kise sekarang hanya menyembunyikannya dibalik topeng andalannya. Aomine tidak sedikit pun menyadarinya, berarti dia semakin hebat dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Aominecchi juga menyebalkan~~"

"Karena itulah Satsuki lebih baik darimu"

.

'_Eh...?_

_Kenapa bawa-bawa Momoicchi kedalam percakapan kami? Ataukah...'_

Kise terdiam, mematung. Menatap Aomine yang tengah merogoh sakunya, mengambil _handphone_ dan menelpon seseorang.

"Oi, kau dirumah?"

'_Biar kutebak...' _ucap Kise dalam hatinya _'pasti itu Momoicchi...' _Belum selesai Kise dengan pemikirannya, Aomine sudah berteriak "Aku ke sana sekarang, jangan masak! Aku beli saja!". Lalu berbalik pada Kise dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Lambaian tangan, senyum bahkan semangat Kise yang berteriak "Jangan apa-apakan Momoicchi ya Eromine!"

Semuanya itu bohong, bohong. Hanya ketika Aomine telah jauh dari pandangannya, Kise menunduk dan menggenggam tangannya. Menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir. _'Aku tak boleh menangis.. Tahan dirimu... Aominecchi benci orang cengen...Jangan..' _Kise berkata dalam hati. Tapi setiap kali pikirannya mengarah pada Aomine, dia mendapati air matanya semakin mengalir. Akhirnya dia hanya melepaskannya dan menangis.

Dia berlari pulang kerumahnya, berlari ke kamar dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Dia tak lagi peduli orang akan mengatakannya cengeng, toh, tak ada yang peduli kan? _'Aominecchi...hiks..' _

_._

_._

Beberapa tahun berlalu dan akhirnya mereka pun lulus dari universitas. Kuroko yang menjadi Guru TK dengan Kagami -ehem, suaminya- yang menjadi Pemadam Kebakaran,Murasakibara yang menjadi Koki didampingi kekasihnya Himuro, Akashi yang memegang jabatan Direktur Perusahaan dan Furihata sebagai Istrinya (Kali ini tidak lagi terpaksa), Midorima menjadi Dokter dan Takao tetap disampingnya, Aomine yang menjadi Polisi, Momoi sebagai Guru TK bersama Kuroko, dan Kise..

.

Kise..

Tidak menjadi siapa-siapa..

Karir modelnya semakin menurun karena banyak model-model baru dari SMA yang jauh lebih tampan darinya sekarang. Kise ingin sekali menjadi pilot, tapi karena kehidupannya ini, dia sepertinya belum yakin. Jadi dia hanya meneruskan hidup. Diikuti bayang-bayang cintanya pada Aomine.

Iya, Kise masih mencintai Aomine.

Karena itulah sekarang dia sedang duduk menunggu Aomine di sebuah _restaurant_yang sangat mereka kenal _Maji Burger_. Kise sudah menunggu cukup lama, lima menit lagi maka akan genap 1 jan Kise menunggu. Kise hanya memaklumi Aomine yang suka telat.

Ah, akhirnya Aomine memasuki pintu _Maji Burger_ dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Kise. Kise yang menyadari keberadaan Aomine, melambai padanya

"Aominecchi~!"

.

.

Satu hari mereka lewati dengan berbicara. Yah, lebih ke Kise yang berbicara dan Aomine hanya mendengarkan. Sampai akhirnya hari mulai gelap, mereka pun berjalan pulang. Kise tetap bercerita panjang lebar, hingga akhirnya Aomine mulai kesal dengannya

"Kau menyebalkan, diamlah"

Kise terkejut, tentu saja, ketika mendapat bentakan dari orang terkasihnya. Kise hanya tertawa dan menunduk, memainkan jemarinya. Sisa perjalanan diisi dengan kesunyian, _much Aomine oblighed_. Sampai akhirnya Aomine berhenti melangkah, berbalik pada Kise dan berkata

"Oi, cukup sampai sini saja"

Kise yang bingung, menoleh ke atas dan menatap iris biru Aomine. Berusaha mencari maksud dari perkataannya berusan. Ketika dia tak mendapat apapun, Kise memilih untuk memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya

"Apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?"

Aomine semakin kesal, karena sebenarnya dia tahu. Bahwa selama ini Kise selalu berbohong. Menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dari orang lain, dari Aomine.

"Aku benci pembohon, Kise"

Kalimat itulah yang berhasil membuat Kise membesarkan matanya. Dia membuka mulutnya berkali-kali tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku dan Satsuki pacaran"

.

.

Oke. Habis sudah dinding pertahanan Kise. Kalau kau Kise, kau bisa melihatnya runtuh sekarang, perlahan-lahan hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Tangan Kise bergetar, matanya menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh.

"Kenapa berbohong? Kenapa Ki—"

"Karena aku mencintai Aominecchi"

Jawaban Kise sukses membuat Aomine melotot. Tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa marah muncul di benak Aomine. Dia merapatkan giginya dan membentak Kise

"Kau tahu kan Kise! Kalau aku tadi terlambat karena sengaja?!"

Kise hanya mengangguk, dia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi

"Kau tahu kalau aku tadi habis melihat Satsuki?!"

Sebuah anggukan lagi

"Kau tahu kalau selama ini aku menjauhimu karena alasan itu?!"

Anggukan lagi

"Sudah cukup! Apa maumu Kise?!"

Kise terdiam. _'Mauku...?' _Kise menatap aomine dan tersenyum, bukan senyum palsunya selama ini, tapi _senyuman_ miliknya.

"Tidak ada, Aku hanya mau Aominecchi hidup seperti biasa"

Jawaban Kise membuat Aomine merasa bersalah. Membuatnya tambah marah dengan Kise. Membuatnya mulai membenci sifat Kise yang selalu mengedepankan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Kau.. Kau ini..."

"Apa keinginan Aominecchi..?"

Aomine menatap Kise, menatap iris emasnya yang tampak tulus, tanpa kebohongan, menatap lurus ke Aomine.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi"

Aomine berharap, benar-benar berharap kalau mereka bisa kembali menikmati kenangan menyenangkan mereka dulu bersama.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tapi Aominecchi.. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.."

Mata Aomine kembali melebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ternyata selama ini Kise tahu. Selama ini Kise memendamnya. Selama ini.. Kise.. dan dia sama sekali tak tau...

"Jadi kau..."

"Hehe.. Maaf tak memberitahumu Aominecchi~"

"Kenapa Kise?! **Kenapa?!**"

"Karena nanti Aominecchi susah~"

"Itu sama saja dengan... Menyakiti dirimu sendiri Kise!"

"Tapi aku bahagia hanya dengan melihat Aominecchi bahagia kok"

"Kise..."

Aomine menunduk, dia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Kise sudah keterlaluan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tapi, itu juga salahnya karena tidak memperhatikan..

"Ne, Aominecchi~"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh karena mendengar namanya.

"Taukah kau, cinta itu lebih kuat dari segalanya, bahkan menyeramkan. Cinta bisa membuat seseorang bahagia, tapi kadang cinta juga bisa menghancurkan hati rapuh seseorang. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi, cinta itu menakutkan, ne Aominecchi~?"

Aomine hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kise. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, perkataan Kise barusan itu...

Benar sekali..

"Bye bye, Aominecchi~"

.

Aomine hanya terdiam ketika dia melihat Kise yang tersenyum dengan latar belakang Awan senja yang memukau. Kise terlihat seperti malaikat sekilas. Aomine juga masih terdiam ketika melihat Kise berbalik menjauh darinya. Aomine masih tetap terdiam ketika ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan cepat menabrak tubuh Kise yang tengah berlari.

Aomine masih terdiam ketika mereka membawa Kise ke rumah sakit. Aomine masih tetap terdiam ketika mereka semua, teman-temannya, keluarga Kise, berkumpul dirumah sakit menunggu kabar dari dokter. Dia juga masih terdiam ketika Orang tua Kise berdiri menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari UGD.

Tapi Aomine akhirnya menangis, ketika mendengar bahwa Kise, orang yang paling tersakiti karenanya, telah pergi ke dunia yang jauh di atas sana.

Dia menangis..

Dia menyesal..

Dia tidak sempat minta maaf..

Dia benci dirinya sendiri..

Dia..

Dia..

.

.

"_Aominecchi, aku selalu mencintaimu loh~!"_

"_Hehe, Bye bye Aominecchi~"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**OWARI**_

|||||||vO )

Hello there, readers, writers, and silent readers~! Maafkan ke-tidak-masuk-akalan yang ada di Fic ini. Namanya manusia, masih dalam proses belajar ^v^)~

Kuro buat Fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Supercell – Yakusoku wo Shiyou. UUHHHH! Itu lagu cocok banget sama Fic ini, jadi itulah awal inspirasi Kuro ;O3O)

Gimana nih, fic nya Kuro? Tolong Comment, Kritik, Saran, Pujian (mungkin, nggak maksa kok /duagh), digabungin jadi satu dan dimasukkan ke Review ya~~ _(:3_/ )_

Arigatou Gozaimasu~ Jaa matta ne~

-Kuroya


End file.
